L'illumination assassine
by Nanoumaniak
Summary: Altaïr doit assassiner une femme mais il est perturbé. Et si cet assassina lui éclairait ses idées ?


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est mon premier poste alors je prends tous les conseilles. J'ai corrigé toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler les dernières.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'illumination assassine

J'arrivais au bureau de Damas et saluais le Rafiq. Il me donna ma mission, je devais tuer une jeune femme qui était une informatrice des templiers. Je ressorti alors immédiatement du bureau pour trouver quelques informations sur elle avant la tombée du jour. Je la trouvai au marché Nord de la ville, le plus grand et mon préféré car il sentait bon la cannelle.

Lorsque je la vis elle regardait des étoffes. Sa beauté me frappa, je n'avais pas l'habitude de regarder ce côté si chez mes victimes mais je n'avais pas non plus l'habitude de tuer des femmes. Et plus je la regardais plus j'avais du mal à l'imaginer aider les templiers. Bien qu'elle ait la peau bronzée, celle-ci était plus claire que celle des habitants de la région. Elle était probablement issue de l'union d'un croisé et d'une habitante. Elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Mais je devais me reconcentrer et trouver des informations sur elle afin de trouver le lieu d'assassinat parfait.

Au moment de sortir du marché un jeune garçon trébucha devant elle et contrairement à tous les autres passants, elle s'approcha de lui pour voir s'il allait bien et l'aider à se relever. J'avais à présent de vrai doutes : comment une femme comme elle pouvait aider un jeune garçon et l'instant d'après donner des informations aux templiers pour qu'ils tuent sans aucune pitié et détruisent encore plus de vie ? Je décidais alors de prolonger la surveillance encore un peu, je ne voulais pas tuer une innocente. J'avais déjà bafoué le credo et j'ai retenu la leçon, j'ai changé.

Je la suivis alors pendant une semaine complète et ne trouva rien qui la relie aux templiers. Chaque soir quand je rentrais au bureau pour me reposer le Rafiq me posait les mêmes questions : comment c'est passé ta journée ? Es-tu près ? Qu'as-tu appris de nouveau aujourd'hui ? Alors un soir je lui fis part de mes doutes.

-Je connais tout de sa vie, ses amis, sa famille, ses étales préférées, ses lieux préférées, tout. Et je n'ai vue aucun templier dans son entourage. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'une telle idéologie autours d'elle. En fait c'est plutôt tout le contraire, je l'ai vue aider un jeune garçon qui a trébuché alors que tous les autres le contournaient simplement. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aide les templiers ?

-Tu as des doutes, tu ne sais pas si tu dois obéir aux ordres ou si tu dois écouter ton instinct ? Tu me dis qu'elle à l'aire innocente mais es-tu sur que ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme ? Bien d'autre avant toi n'ont pu se résoudre à tuer une femme.

-Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vue et puis j'ai déjà tué des femmes ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne veux simplement pas bafouer le credo en tuant une innocente.

-Alors maintenant trahir le credo te dérange ? Ça ne ta pourtant pas déranger à Jérusalem.

-J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai changé maintenant. Penses-tu qu'Al Mualim s'est trompé ?

-C'est possible mais j'en doute. Le mieux est que tu aille lui demander toi-même.

-Tu as s'en doute raison je partirais demain à l'aube.

J'allai alors me coucher sur un tas de coussin. Le lendemain je partis aux premières lueurs au galop. J'arrivais le soir même dans la forteresse de Masyaf et je montais directement voir Al Mualim dans son bureau. Celui-ci m'accueillit bien que surpris de me voir.

-Je ne t'attendais pas Altaïr, je n'ai pas reçu de message. As-tu accomplit ta mission ?

-Non maître, il y avait trop d'incertitude, c'est pourquoi je suis ici.

-Que ce passe-t-il pour que tu n'aies pas accompli ta mission ?

-J'ai des doutes. Je ne pense pas que la femme que je dois tuer aide les templiers.

-Vraiment, c'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Oui j'ai vu une personne innocente.

-Bien sûr et que fait-on des personnes innocente ? demanda mielleusement Al Mualim.

-Et bien on les épargnes, répondis-je les sourcilles froncés.

-Bien, bien, répondis Al Mualim en s'approchant de moi.

Puis d'un mouvement vif il m'attrapa au col et me demanda :

-N'as-tu plus confiance en moi, ton maître ?

-Si.

-As-tu des doutes à propos du pouvoir de la pomme ?

-Non.

-Alors tu-la, c'est la pomme qui me l'a dit. Et ne me déçoit pas, je ne pourrais pas être aussi clément que la première fois. Part tout de suite, je veux que demain elle soit morte.

Il me repoussa hors de son bureau. Pas fière de moi je redescendis au village pour récupérer mon cheval en pensant qu'Al Mualim était de plus en plus étrange. Mais je m'en occuperais une fois la mission terminée.

Je n'aimais pas les voyages de nuit, c'était à ce moment-ci que les bandits attaquaient et j'avais du mal à voir la route. Heureusement c'était la pleine lune et le ciel était sans nuage. J'arrivais à Damas en fin de matinée et fonçais directement au bureau. Là-bas je pris un fruit sur la table et expliquais au Rafiq mon plan. J'agirais en fin de soirée quand elle sera seule chez elle. Le Rafiq me donna alors une plume signant mon permis de tuer.

J'allais ensuite m'allonger sur des coussins. Je pourrais tuer la jeune femme plutôt dans la journée mais je voulais attendre le dernier moment tout en respectant le délai imposé par Al Mualim. Pendant le trajet je m'étais repassé la discussion de la soirée en boucle et j'étais persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon maître. Et je n'étais vraiment pas convaincu de devoir tuer cette femme. Mais bon qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? C'était elle ou moi.

Lorsque la nuit tomba j'entrai dans la maison de la femme et pénétrai dans sa chambre. Je sortis ma lame lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira son visage. Je m'immobilisai. Non je ne pouvais pas tuer une femme que je pensais innocente. C'est alors que les paroles du Rafiq me revinrent en mémoire. Était-ce juste pour ça que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la tuer ou y avait-il autre chose ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais c'est alors qu'un autre rayon de lune traversa la pièce mais cette fois c'était moi qui était éclairé. Et elle me vit, je pus voir ces yeux briller. Puis l'éclat de lune disparu. Tout comme elle, je ne bougeais pas mais je restais sur mes gardes. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes un autre rayon de lune éclaira faiblement toute la pièce cette fois-ci. La jeune femme murmura « Assassini, assassini, je sais qui tu es, ange de la mort. » Je ne bougeais pas trop surpris et hypnotisé par les yeux de la jeune femme. J'étais là debout dans sa chambre, lame sortie sans pouvoir bouger. Voyant que l'ombre ne bougeait pas la jeune femme recommença « Je sais qui tu es Altaïr, approche ». J'obéis et demandai :

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-On me l'a dit. Tu es venu pour me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, heu … Enfin oui. Mais comment tu sais ?

-Je m'y attendais, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans son lit et en m'invitant à s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tuer ?

-Tu veux que je te tue ?

-Non mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et tu aurais déjà pu me tuer au moins cents fois alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

-Mon instinct me disait d'attendre.

-Je pense plutôt que tu te poses des questions, que tu as des doutes, notamment à propos Al Mualim.

-Qui est tu ?

-Laisse-moi parler tu veux, après tu pourras me tuer comme tu veux je n'opposerais pas de résistance, J'acquiesçai. Al Mualim est mon oncle et j'ai grandi à Masyaf, j'ai été éduquée comme vous, les leçons de combats en moins. Il y a peu j'ai parlé à mon oncle et il m'a paru étrange par ce qu'il faisait mais aussi de par ce qu'il disait. Il racontait que la pomme lui parlait et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle l'aide à sauver l'humanité. Il a malheureusement compris qu'il m'en avait trop dit et maintenant il me fait assassiner. Je savais qu'il enverrait son meilleur assassin. Je sais aussi que tu as des doutes. Sache qu'Al Mualim le sait aussi et je pense qu'il a profité de ton absence aujourd'hui pour mettre son plan à exécution. Je t'en prie sauve la confrérie.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te crois, reste ici, ne sort pas, je retourne à Masyaf, dis-je en me levant.

-Tu me crois car tu as un cœur pur et toi aussi tu as vu l'état de mon oncle se dégrader peu à peu. Mais s'il te plaît essai de ne pas le tuer.

-Je vais essayer, répondis-je avant de partir.

Je repartis au galop en plein nuit pour rentrer à la forteresse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais cru ni comment j'étais d'accord avec elle. C'était comme si une force supérieur me contrôlait. Était-ce la pomme qui m'appelait au secours ? En tout cas quand j'entrai dans la ville de Masyaf mes craintes furent confirmées, Al Mualim avait basculé de l'autre côté et avait pris le contrôle de tous les membres de la confrérie. 


End file.
